From the New World
by wangmeng
Summary: Hi


Fan Fiction

A.D 2011

"It is report from CNN. Yesterday, Imola Ismailov, the Azerbaijan Cognitive scientist, declared that he makes great achievement in Psycho Kinesis Experiment and the first psychic is created successfully. It is a big leap in evaluation and will make human reap no little benefit…"

A.D 2014

"NHK report from the course scene, the case of teenager is trial today. A is accused of raped 9 females and murdered 7 of them by Psycho Kinesis…"

A.D 2015

"Due to increasing number of case caused by psychics, a demonstration of above 100000 people in Tokyo called for government to wipe out all psychics. The prime minister's Approval rating continuing decline. Opposition party criticizes ruling party and government…"

A.D 2016

"This is Tony walker. Now, I am at the front to report to you. The psychics escalate conflict with army, the fighting can be found everywhere, the whole Seoul becomes a living hell, as well as New York, Paris, Shanghai, and… Oh, my god, he's psychics! Run! Oh, help! God, help me…"

A.D 2600

No.9 document

Psychics and normal people come to an agreement, the system of suppresses attack and the system of self-punishment will be added into the gene of psychics. This is a key constraint to prevent of abuse Psycho Kinesis…

400 years later.

Chapter 1

The sky is on fire. But the setting sun is still harsh. The shadow of the tree, which grew along the edges of the road, is longer and longer. It after office hours, but I still have some extra work to do with Oshii, who is my friend and colleague.

" Kojima, did you hear something about Watanabe Saki and his partners?" Oshii starches his head and asks carelessly. And it seems that he tries to avoid eye contact with me.

"Oh? You mean they get out of the No.66 town without permission? " I reply.

"Yes, you are a teacher. I think maybe you will have some different view. In fact, I disagree with the decision made by committee. I think wipe out them is the most suitable choice. We will not vanish without fight due to the system of suppresses attack and the system of self-punishment." He turns his head to me, and blinks his features-narrow eyes.

"What are you worried about? The Demon Spirit will appear again? The Ye Demon will appear again? Come on. That is too extreme example." I laugh off his worries. "Moreover, no one can make sure they have been worst affected. To be honest, I taught them for a period time. They're acting normal. I am very confident that they won't become The Demon Sprite or Ye Demon."

"Of course, I know, but you can't deny that once a Demon spirit appears in the No.66 town, our town and even the whole world will be destroyed by him. Have not the cloak to make when it begins to rain, my friend." He raises his voice.

"Come on, my friend, don't be so tense. Let's talk about how to relax after work."

…

"Dear, I'm home" I turn off my shoe and walk to the room.

"Daddy~~"

"Oh, my little angle." I squat and hold my daughter in my arm.

She gives me a kiss on my cheek: "Daddy, I find an interesting book from your study today." Then she shows me a torn book, which is named _Prehistoric Civilization. _"Daddy, why I didn't see the things described in the book in our life, such as microwave oven, electric saw and so on?"

I touch her head very gentle: "Because we don't need it, we can do anything by our Psycho Kinesis, look." I point a paper on table and use my Psycho Kinesis to fold up the paper to make a toy car. "As you see, I can control and reform anything by my image. Did you forget? I told you that you can also learn the skill when you are old enough to go to school."

"Dinner time" Just then my wife comes out of the kitchen and interrupts me…

After our daughter sleep, I go to bedroom.

My wife sits on the bed and faces me: "Dear, you shouldn't do that." I can see her face with a frown, and quickly calm down. I know she is a tender and sober woman, and that is why I love her. So the situation makes me feel so terrify.

"Did what? " I feel a little bit confuse.

"You shouldn't talk Psycho Kinesis with her, she is too young." She suddenly stands up and increases her pacing.

"It doesn't matter, soon or later she will know it." I say softly, walk to her, stare at her delicate, beautiful eye and try to touch her long, straight, black hair.

"I know, but I said she is still too young." She says by an ungrateful way and pushes my hand away.

I have no choice but remain silence now.

She slows down pacing: "Dear, I know you. Sometimes you are acting like a child. But you know, due to Watanabe Saki and her partner, the most people are sensitive now."

After a long moment of silence, she pushes up her glass and continues: "You are a teacher. Do you remember that what's the byname of The Demon Spirit and Ye Demon many years ago?"

"Yes, Fox In The Henhouse."

"Have not the cloak to make when it begins to rain. People will eliminate all potentially risks. They don't care whether it is our daughter." The expression on her face reveals helplessness.

I toss and turn restlessly all night.

I go to work on the second day early morning as usual. I recall what I thought last night on the way. I begin to think about what people think in Prehistoric Civilization. They created tool and improved the ability to transform nature constantly. The object of what they do is to satisfy as many appetences possible. Finally, they create Psycho Kinesis, which to makes the human become the most powerful tool to satisfy appetences. Human can do anything only depend on image. More image, more appetences is satisfied. But everyone has selfish desire, so they will clash with each other and result in casualties. So they decide to limit their ability and beware of it. Then we give up technology, imagination, and many things. Everything all return. It sounds so ridiculous, but it does happen now.

As usual, I am the first one to arrive at the office. But when I open the locker and prepare to put my bag into my locker, I find a letter in here.

"Um?" I murmur. I don't remember I left a letter in the locker. Is it for me? I talk to myself.

Perhaps due to curiosity, I decide to open the envelope.

I look around to make sure is there someone here. Ok, no one here. Then I open the envelope cautiously. The rip of paper sounds ear-piercing for me, especially in the quite office.

"Oh! Someone fools me?" I feel a little bit angry, because a double Dutch is written on the letter – live in image? It sounds like satirize human.

"Morning, Kojima." A voice disturbs me and makes me act with confusion.

"Morning" I reply and tuck the letter to my pocket.

Chapter 2

"You should control the direction of the Psycho Kinesis, it is very important. You must remember three factors in usage of Psycho Kinesis, which are direction, intensity and scale. Follow me now."I conduct my student on class

"Kojima, please come out." Headmaster shakes hand to me outside the classroom. "Ok, just one minute, please." I reply him and turn to my student "I will be back soon."

It is then I find two strange people behind him. The man who is fat and elder impresses me. He is not tall, and the fat body makes him looks shorter. But I especially take notice of his eye. I don't know how to describe the feeling when I see the eye. But I have to admit that they are perspicacious eyes.

"Let me introduce the commissioner to you, they have some questions to ask you."

"Me?" As well as protagonist of the mystery novel, I am confused now.

"It's doesn't matter, they just ask some questions. And I will let others to replace you this class, don't worry" Headmaster pats my back with warm smile. Comforting others is the kind old man's strong point. But what he does now makes me feel more nervous.

"I have prepared a room for you, please."

I feel the corridor is very long this time, "pa, pa, pa…" the sounds of footstep likes a small hammer, which strikes my heart again and again,

The room is ample and bright, which makes me feel a little bit comfortable. I sit down and take a drink of tea to relax myself.

"Now, let's begin." The taller man breaks the silence. He has curly, nut-brown hair. But his big nose makes facial features looks strange. "Last week, our security experts find some unknown traces, and the traces are made by Psycho Kinesis, and area of the traces near your home. Of course, we have asked the people lives near you. But it is pity that they know nothing about it. So we want to know your idea,"

"Oh, I am so sorry that I can't give you some help." I breathe a sign of relief.

"Sir, I hope you can think about it, and…"

At this moment, the fat man waves his hand to him and speaks: "Ok, let's change the topic, come straight to the question. Did you receive some strange message such as note, or meet some strange people in the past few days?"

What he says makes me take a pause. But I clam down soon.

I stare at his eye: "what you mean? Are you interrogating me?"

"Of course not! If you think so, you can sue at law later. But now, you must answer my question! " The anger vibrates fat on his face.

The room becomes quite again.

In order to break the ice, the fat man takes out a cigarette: "Do you mind?"

"No, suit yourself."

"Won't you take one?"

"No, thanks. I don't smoke." I know it is the skill that he uses to get my trust, which is very similar to "carrot and stick" approach. Nonetheless, it still makes me feel better.

"Well." I shrugged my shoulders. "Indeed, I received a strange message three days ago."

I take up the teacup to drink again and continue: "In fact, I find a letter in my locker yesterday."

"And then? What is written on it?" The tall man leans forward.

"I don't know what it is means? Live in image."

"Live in image?!" a look of surprise came over the tall man's face.

"Ok, now it is in end, thanks for your cooperation. See you." The fat man extinguishes his cigarette and stands up quickly.

"Please wait."I call him.

"What' up?"

"I just want to know what happen."

"It is not your business. And give you a piece of advice. You better don't know it." He replies but not turns to look at me and continues to go to the door.

"Do you know the name of your job in the period of Prehistoric Civilization?" I give him a shout.

He turns his head to me.

"It is called police." I continue. "Police's work is protecting civilian. Civilian can require police to protect them if they are in danger."

He remains silence and look at floor.

"Now, I need your help. So I want to know what happen and I think I have right to know it." I pause deliberately "Sir."

He scratched his head. The look of him is helpless. To be honest, it gives me a sense of accomplishment at that moment.

"All right, I have to admit that you are very clever."

"Thank you, so you are."

"But you must swear that you won't tell anyone. Because we think it will results in huge panic."

"Ok, I swear."

"Well, I don't know whether you are very serious. After all, human can use Psycho Kinesis to change and know anything but heart. But I will tell you." He says and come back to his seat.

"A few days ago, we find two dead body in the field. The cause of death is the high potassium concentration. This is what we called system of self-punishment. So we draw the conclusion that the two people die due to they want to kill human, and it results in the start-up of system of self-punishment."

"Why?! Why they want to kill human? It is impossible!" I'm shocked.

"We also want to know the reason, so we decide to do survey to find who is missed. You know it is not hard to search missed person in the sparsely populated town."

"And then, you find the place where I live?"

"Yes, when we arrive there, we find the traces reveals that someone fight in there. We don't know what happen, but we can't rule out that Demon Spirit or Ye Demon did that."

"I can make sure that it is not done by Demon Spirit, Demon Spirit will let nothing to exist."

"Yes, we know. But Ye Demon is harder to find than Demon Spirit, because we don't know who is him or her."

"That is so-called panic."

"The system of suppresses attack and the system of self-punishment is useless for them, but we can't kill they even if what we do is protecting us. No one can stop them. You know, have not the cloak to make when it begins to rain, my friend."

He stands up again and walks to the door: "Oh, by the way, I know what is police, my history grade is very good when I was student."

…


End file.
